The Gilmore Girls Summer in Santorini
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Gilmore Girls spend thier summer in Santorini
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in Santorini Lena is sketching down at the harbour when she looses her balance over the edge of the harbour and falls into the water and gets stuck at the bottom of the water and can't get up and struggles trying to get herself undone but cant and panick's and finally feels a release and float's to the top of the water and see's a guy screaming in greek at her.

''I'm sorry...I don't speak Greek very well.'' she tells him

''Well, we'll have to work on that, won't we?'' he asks her and pluck's her onto his boat and watches her come out in his shirt.

''Thanks for lending me a shirt.'' she tells him

''Looks good on you.'' he tells her

''Sorry if it smells like fish.'' he says

''So Is this your boat?'' she asks him

''My grandfather's.'' he tells her

''Yeah. All the ones with the blue flags are his.'' he tells her

''Oh Do you work for him?'' she asks him

''No, just for the summer.'' he tells her

''I go to the university in Athens.'' he tells her

''Kostas Dounas.'' he put's his hand out to shake hers

''Lena Kaligaris.'' she tells him and shakes his back

''Lena Kaligaris.'' he says happily

''Then you are Greek too, eh?'' he asks her

''umm hmm So how do you know English so well?'' she asks him

''Well, I lived with my parents in Chicago until I was 10.'' he tells her

''Oh, my parents moved to the U.S. Too.'' she tells him ''But I'm just here for the summer.'' she tells him

''I'm staying with my grandparents for the summer.'' she tells him

''I have to throw the small ones back.'' he tells her

''Would you like to help?'' he asks her

''uh No. That's okay.'' she tells him

''Okay, here, I'll show you.'' he tells her

''Give me your hand.'' he tells her

''Put your hand on my hand.'' he tells her

''Put your hand close.'' he tells her

''Good?'' he asks her

''uh hmm.'' she nods

''Luck was on his side today.'' he says

''I have to go. I should go.'' she tells him

''But thank you again for saving my life.'' she gathers her stuff and walks quickly away


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Rory get's back to hr grandparent's Lorelai comes into the room.

''hey hunnie how was town and Why are you soaking wet!'' she says

''oh well I was doing some sketching down by the harbor and I fell into the water and also drowned but then got plucked onto a fishing boat by really nice cute greek guy saved my life who made me touch a live fish. It was disgusting!'' she tells her mom

''oh well are you okay?'' Lorelai checks and scan's her over

''oh yea yea I'm fine. At least I'm getting some good sketching in.'' she tells her mom

''I love everything about this island.'' she tells her mom

Lorelai smiles ''aww well that's good I'm glad.'' Lorelai tells her

''so what's the cute greek guy's name?'' Lorelai asks her

''Kostas Dounas.'' she tells her

''aww I like that name he sound's cute.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea well he is.'' Lena tells her

''so that explain's the huge shirt your wearing?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea well he just lent it to me because my clothes got soaked so.'' Lena tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''okay so I'm going to go and take a shower because this shirt smells like fish.'' Lena tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

Lena leaves the room and goes to take a shower.

Lorelai goes to sit and watch the view.

yaya comes into the room.

''oh hey yaya.'' Lorelai says

''so how is she?'' yaya asks her

''she's fine she's showering she just got back from the harbor where she met a boy.'' Lorelai tells her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lena comes out with wet hair in a tang top and short short's.

''oh hey hun how was your shower?'' Lorelai asks her

''good.'' Lena tells her

''oh good.'' Lorelai says

''so how was town?'' Yaya asks her

''Fine I just met someone actucally.'' Lena tells her

''A boy?'' Yaya asks her ''Which one? I know everyone.'' Yaya asks her ''His name is Kostas Dounas.'' Lena tells her ''Dounas?'' Yaya says angrily ''He's a Dounas?'' Yaya yells at her

Lorelai watches helplessly at Yaya yelling at her daughter.  
''You must never speak of them.'' yaya tells her ''They are liars! They are thieves!'' Yaya says angrily

''They are barbarians!'' Yaya says angrily ''Your grandfather would die if he know about this.'' Yaya tells her ''You must never see this boy again.'' Yaya tells her ''You understand?'' Yaya asks her ''Yes.'' Lena says

''No, that's not enough.'' Yaya says ''You have to swear.'' Yaya tells her ''I swear.'' Lena tells her ''Okay.'' Yaya says and walks away

''you okay hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Lena tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so did you tell him that your real name is Rory?'' Lorelai asks her

''no.'' Lena tells her

''are you going to?'' Lorelai asks her

''no and I don't know probably not because only you and Luke call me Rory everyone else call's me Lena so I will always be Lena to him because I don't want to hurt him and I don't want him to think that I'm not greek because I want him to think that I'm greek so that he will like me.'' Lena tells her

''if you noticed I kept Kaligaris for a reason I like being greek if I was a Gilmore I wouldn't be greek because Gilmore is not a greek name that I know of?'' Lena asks her

''and I know that your not with yaya's son anymore but I still love my step dad and I will always be a Kaligaris and that won't ever change.'' Lena tells her

Lorelai takes a deep breath and sigh's.

''okay that's fine sweetie calm down.'' Lorelai tells her

''so how are the girl's?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know I havn't talked to or have been in communication with them I havn't written or have recieved any mail to/from them so far.'' Lena tells her

''they are all busy this summer anyway's it's going to be hard but I am going to write to them all summer long.'' Lena tells her and grab's her composition book and sketch pad angrily

''okay.'' Lorelai says with a concerned tone watching her daughter sketch angrily

''sweetie please calm down I'm sorry okay?'' Lorelai tells her

Lena just stop's sketching and then goes back to sketching even harder.


End file.
